Usuario:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l
╰๋☆๋╮ Yo...¿y quein mas? ╰๋☆๋╮ Bueno Yo....yo..Bueno yo soy yo... Ya bueno en serio, soy Venu para todos, me encanta pokemon, quisiera que existieran todos y cada uno de ellos!!. Me gusta escribir novelas, dibujar personajes y otras cosas, leer libros y als novelas de mis amigas y amigos, soy muy creativa..eso creo...No sirvo para varias cosas, como para hacer un articulo de wikidex, ni para el deporte. Soy buena alumna, me gusta ciencias naturales y matematicas Mi pokemon favorito es Venusaur y sus preevoluciones, auqneu me gustan todos los pokemon. Me gusta el rock y el pop, y todo menos el regueton -solo 2 canciones- y la cumbia.... Me gustan casi todos los personajes de pokemon, menos Polo/Paul y un poco Dawn, es que es demasiado presumida y...bueno es otro tema... Para terminar soy loquita, creo que soy chistosa y me encanta reir como hacer reir a los demas, creo que es algo muy bonito hacer reir, y me enamoro cada semana de una cancion nuevaaa xD.... = >¤¤*Mis Amigasos!!!*¤¤< = Mis amigas : Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngMikuuu!! La doncella fria: Hay la loquita ñañera (cosa que saco de Tomoyito). Es muy graciosa y divertida. Aunque no hay que hacerla enojar porque tiene su ladito oscuroo!! Y es mi !HERMANA GEMELA POSTIZA! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.pngSofii!! La diosa de los animales:Esta siempre atenta a sus amigos y siempre se esconde en mi flor...Es muy simpática pero tampoco hay que hacerla enojar porque si no invocamos a un demonio... Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngEspiiii!! La luz pokenovelaera: Una hermana con el corazón mas grande del mundo. Y es alguien con quien siempre puedes hablar. Tiene una gran habilidad para escribir novelas, las cuales son geniales!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png Mikuuuz!! La mejor Medium: Otra hermanita mia. Es una de las vidas del xat, es divertida y siempre te hace reir. Es la ama de la oscuridad xD Y tambien es la hermana gemela de Mika! Archivo:Cara_de_Azelf.png Mayitoooo!!! La princesa del lago: La verdad todos estamos loquitos, ella tambien xD. Siempre esta dispuetsa a darte una mano sin dudarlo. Es muy buena haciendo sprites y siempre es muy gentil con sus amigos... Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Lukaaa!! La vampira cantarina: Esta hermana vampirezca. Su voz es bella. Me gustan muchos sus dibujos, aunque a veces son algo perturbadores, (por la sangre y eso xDD) pero los hace muy bien! Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.png Keyko!! La princesa fantasmal del fuego!: Mi hermana mayor..Ella es experta en explosiones, mutaciones y todo lo que tenga que ver con bombas, explosivos y químicos. Me hace reir mucho cuando hablamos y es muy copada... Archivo:Cara_de_Cresselia.pngDaaawn!! Fan nro 1 de Dawn: Es una chica de Wikidex. Es muy tranquila y serena. Tiene un sentido de la paz muy grande y es una de las únicas que me puede tranquilizar...(cuando estoy enojada) xD Es muy dulce y muy buena amiga... Archivo:Cara_de_Plusle.pngMikaaaa!!! Fan nro 1 de Maya: Es mi hermana menor. Es gemela de Mikuz. Es una chica a todo dar. Re amable y es la reina de la Luz! (es por llevarle la contraria a su herman xDD naaa mentira) Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Dianaaa!! Lady Di: Es uan hermana muy buena y amable. Aunque algo calladita xDD Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon_Shiny.png MIkuuub!! -una tercera miku- La creadora: A bueno, pues Kris..Kris es una chica buena y me ha hecho reir mucho. Ahora somos amigas pero antes....Bueno el pasado pisoteado! Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png Bufyy!! La casa vampiros: Es muy animada y muy buena. Es una buena amiga y me cae muy bien. Mis Amigos: Archivo:Cara_de_Blaziken.pngStaliiiiin!! Mi mejor amigo -varon-: Pues Stalin, es un chico muy loco y animado. Es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano! Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Palkia.png Dp!! el que mas sabe de pokemon -a mi criterio-: Este chico casi vive a Pokemon. Es algo molestoso a veces, pero nos divertimos... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngJuliooooo!! El sigilosoooo xD: Jejeje Mi hermanito chico. A el tambien le gusta mucho Pokemon. Archivo:Cara_de_Larvitar.pngEmiiii!! El rockero: Este chico es mi hermano rokero!!! Compartimos muchas canciones de rock y grupos en comun n.n Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.pngWandooo!! El alegreee!! El wnadito, con el miku y yo siempre nos divertimsos!! Archivo:Cara_de_Treecko.pngTreeeck!! El cantante: Treeck adoraaa glee!!! Con su amiga galceon evolution (son de wikidex. Y glaceon es mi amiga pero no tanto) Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.png Brahiiaaan!!!! El gran editador! Brahian otro hermanito! Aunque no recuerdo si tiene mi edad, o es mas grande o mas chico mm Pero es mi hermanito! Y yo soy su hermanita xDD Archivo:Cara_de_Houndoom.png Faaaaalll!!!! El amigasooo!!: Un muy buen amigo!! Me divierto y rio mucho con el cuando hablamso¿ Archivo:Cara_de_Torterra.pngDarkiiii!!!! Mi Hermanooo -igual que yo....- Mi maniiis!!! Es igual a mi!!! Esta loquito y lo quiero mucho!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Gengar.pngChico Fantasmaaa!!! El shinimagi: Oniiii-saaaaan!!!! Mi hermano mayor, Somos muy, pero muy diferentes pero somos muy amigos!! Archivo:Cara de Riolu.pngJcccc!!!! Mi hermanoteee!!! Mi otro hermano mayor!! Lo adoro! Aunque hayamos tenidos problemas, lo extrañaba mucho!! Pero ahroa somos hermanos n.n Archivo:Cara de Swampert.pngSarumeeeee!!! El Médico del Mar!! Es un chico muy bueno y gentil. Es bueno para muchas cosas y quiere ser médico. ¡OJO CHICAS! Es el novio de Keyko xD Es una persona amable y me agrada mucho, seria mi cuñado xD ♥╠•► Sección Pokemon ╠•►♥ Mis Pokemon favoritos son Bulbasaur, Ivysaur y Venusaur. De bulbasaur me encanta bulbito, además es adorable y apapachable. De Ivysaur me gusta su carita asesina y el capullo que tiene en las espalda. Y de Venusaur me encanta su flor y su robustez, es un pokemon bello pero rudo. Aunque estos sean mis favoritos, yo encuentro bello a todos los Pokemon. (Menos a los de la nueva generación, o a los pocos que he visto). Me gustan mucho los Pokemon tipo hierba porque son naturales y además me llama la atención en algunos como los colores de las flores y hojas contrastan con su color verde. Aparte de eso, me gusta lo natural y mi color favorito es el verde. Antes me gustaba ser entrenadora Pokemon pero ahora he visto que los entrenadores Pokemon son en cierta forma egoístas. Ya que mandan a pelear a sus Pokemon a los campos de batalla para que sufran daños. (Luego vere que hago con mi artículo xD). Me gustan mas los Criadores Pokemon y los Pokemon Ranger. Los primeros porque se encargan de cuidar a los Pokemon, para que esten sanos y fuertes (Lo de sanos y fuertes me sonó a publicidad de pasta dental). Y los segundos porque tienen como trabajo proteger tanto a Pokemon como a personas. •´¯`•O Sub Páginas y GustosO•´¯`• Galería de Imágenes Archivo:Julia no Helio.jpg Julia y Helio by (xDD) Kris-chan! (Hikari Kat) Archivo:Venu y Mandy.jpg Julia y Mandy by Mandy! ♛ FIRMAAAAAAAAAAR!!!*w* ♛ Se les agradece que comenten y firmeeeeeeen!!! *Esta muy chulaaaa [[User:Maya1999|'Mayita!!']] ♥ [[User talk:Maya1999|'Habla conmigo']] 06:05 19 abr 2010 (UTC) *noo podíiaa faltar mi firma en este uusuario divino d mi eermmaniita boniitaa =)=) *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 13:58 19 abr 2010 (UTC) *uapiisiimaaa k seriia un usuariio siin mii firmaa?? xddd Laa'h Maandyyy 16:47 19 abr 2010 (UTC) *GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! La Madre Naturaleza Manda! (~) Discutan conmigo aqui '17:20 19 abr 2010 (UTC) *me izee una nuevaa frimaa asii k me pasoo ^^ 'Lää'h Mààndýýý •тαℓк тσ мє• 15:42 24 abr 2010 (UTC) *¡Buen usuario!PaulachiRespóndeme *Mola tu Gumi!!--ו ♥ ѕαи∂וα'ѕ כוэ כяэαм 15:40 19 may 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *graaax gumii-chan x3 ♥ laah lokiitaah Lukaa ♥ • y sus lokuuras... • 15:30 9 jun 2010 (UTC) *Muy bonito diseño de pagina *Rin Eipam* 21:36 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *n.n Este usuario esta precioso. [[Usuario:Maya1999|'•★ ஐ•★ ஐ ஐ Mika ☆•ஐ☆•']] ' ''n.n 08:28 13 jun 2010 (UTC)' *'Graciaaaas a todaaaas!!!! n.n Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''16:23 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *nuuevaa fiirma x3 ↜☠ Avril ☠↝ ≈ ♬ Hime ♪ 01:39 28 jun 2010 (UTC) *GUMI!!! el primer varon que firma ^.^! ~WandoSan (~) 'I see you ♥' * Pues nah you Are Amazing tengo ke practicar mas ingles xD Nicolas^ *Good ;) --'✰Alex✰' Westphal ㋡ ® 23:48 28 jun 2010 (UTC) *Gracias chicos por firmar n.n Gumi-chan ~o~ ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '00:34 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *gumiii-chaan la paag te kedoo reiien!!!!!!!! 'ℓυкα - ѕαмα 14:34 1 jul 2010 (UTC) *Gumi-samaaaa! -sama es un prefijo de respeto x3- tu usuario esta chulo n_n Miku Z. 18:46 3 jul 2010 (UTC) *Me pase por aki con una nueva firmita ♥мikaa♥ ~ The Kesha fan 09:06 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *GRACIAAAS MUCHACHONAS!!! n.n' Gumi-chan ~o~' ¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! '''17:33 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *Aqui para que opines n__n' -- 20:05 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *Esta linda tu firma n.n" Gumi-chan ~o~' '¿Me van a decir algo? ¡Diganlo Aqui! 20:07 4 jul 2010 (UTC) *Hola Mars! aqui el MAEW deja su firma: [[Usuario:Alanbato|Ǻļẳŋβąŧợ']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Alanbato|'Any Preguntas to mi?]] 00:07 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *Aqui me patento ;D [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'''El General Kanana]][[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'A la Orden !!']] 02:50 20 jul 2010 (UTC) *GUMIIII vi tu nuva firma *-* muy linda!!! ahora yo con mi nueva firma *-*'Alee Greene ♪♪' (~) ''→Conejo↔ blanco←' 17:25 28 jul 2010 (UTC)